


Promise

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, now you're *really* pushing for that ring on your finger."</p><p>ch1: cracky fun, lol<br/>ch2: mental eye-candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> So I'm frustrated with wandering characters in another fic (Fireball, namely). So this bit of nothing but snickers sounded like an idea to cleanup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amendment: ..I'm quite sure I checked online to see if it WAS in Louisiana... but I now see (dec 4, 2014) that gay marriage is NOT in Louisiana. They'd have to drive out to South Carolina (as of oct 6, 2014), before that, it'd be all the way to Delaware.

"You are aware that you can marry in this state, yes?"

In the middle of ragging Christmas for his choice of dandified coffee, Barney, caught with his mouth open by the comment, blinked at Galgo's non-sequitur, "Yessss... There have been ministers since the first settlers for people to marry..."

"He means that you and Christmas can get married."

Barney turned his blink on strangely-serious Caesar, "Is this some weird way of saying Christmas has a new girlfriend? Because even then *I* don't have one for a double wedding..."

Lee choked on his laugh, leaning on his bike with his caramel latte, and aware of the image. "They mean marry *each other*."

Barney stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then turned to Galgo with a perfectly casual, "No, I didn't know gay marriage was in Louisiana." Then an evil smirk twisted his face as he turned and slowly stalked toward Christmas.

Lee straightened, reading that look and perfectly able to picture him getting on one knee. "Don't you dare! You do that, I'll damn well make you eat it! Just see if I don't." He'd planned to get married *once* for what turned out to be worse reasons, after all...

Barney froze, eye widening; and then Lee realized what he'd said. 

About the time the others broke into howls and groans, Barney grinned, slow and dirty, unable to help running his eyes over his flustered buddy. "You will, will you? Could be interesting."

Thorn cried out from among the hyenas, "Hey! Get a room!"

And Lee rolled his eyes, ignoring the flush riding his cheeks, grumbling, "Asshole."

"Oh, now you're *really* pushing for a ring on your finger."

\--

Barney glanced up from wiping down his bike when Tool opened the shop's door, "Hey Tool."

"Barney," Tool nodded, carrying his coffee and danish to his favourite, junk-covered, table. Sitting back and taking an anticipated sip, he squinted at the ray of light suddenly reflecting at him. Well now..! "..New ring?"

"Uh?"

Tool pointed at the ring in the centre of the table, ignoring the approaching mercenary in favour of appraising the jewelry, without touching, of course; gold, nicely heavy, but with sexy smooth edges that his eyes liked. 

He watched old scarred fingers hesitate for an almost unnoticeable moment before.. *tenderly* -and didn't that give Tool a lovely warm reminder of the good things that the world was still capable of- picking up the ring to turn the pretty, smooth, embedded skull face toward his faintly.. ahh, Barney, give that hope a chance, man, them's are some nice diamonds in them eye sockets; *someone* thinks you're worth some proper bling. 

He watched, keeping distant-like with his coffee hiding his lips, as his old hurt friend gently undid the knot and pulled the blue -silk?- ribbon from the center of the rolled-up note held in the band. 

The world seemed to hold its breath, respectful, for Barney to read the words; out loud because he didn't keep secrets from friends, but low, rough, the sound of years of loneliness having some idea of what he'd find. "Know you got lots of old shit. Thought you might need something blue." 

And Barney stood there, stroking that smooth skull -smooth enough that it wouldn't interfere with his draw-, looking quite nicely gobsmacked. 

Tool smiled faintly at the sight, husking quietly, "Someone knows you good."

Barney looked up at him, probably entirely unaware that his eyes were as vulnerable as the boy he hadn't been even when they *were* boys. "Yeah. He does."

\--

Barney found him a few feet into the hangar, cleaning and sorting out gear in the bit of breeze available, forceful calm in every move, and Lee didn't say anything as Barney walked up. He listened, unable not to, as Barney took a deep breath not far behind him; and he kept himself moving with iron control. Hyper-aware as Barney stepped up; and put a hand on Lee's shoulder, fingers flexing.

Lee knew he wasn't fooling anyone with trying to look cool, knew that Barney knew him more than well enough to read that his heart was jackhammering in his ribcage. When that hand settled on his shoulder so very gently, he froze, the signals feeling too mixed. He had to glance to be sure those *gentle* fingers were actually Barney's unapologetic meathooks.

"That's your idea of a proposal?"

He hardly heard the quiet words as his eyes were blinded by sunlight broken on tiny gem-facets. On his shoulder. On a finger.

Holy fuck... looked like he was actually getting married... He cleared his throat before he even tried to tease, unsurprised to hear his voice too rough to hold steady, "No big Italian wedding."

Glancing up for the response, Lee just about swallowed his tongue at the wounded *pout* Barney managed to pull off. "Aww! Well.. I know someone who's got a certificate to officiate, anyway."

For some reason, Lee's instincts just did *not* like that, but he still couldn't resists taking that hand in both of his as he turned to face his old friend head-on. "Who?"

He liked that smirk even less.

Though it didn't stop him braving the stiffening arm attached to the hand he held to sidle up and then slide hands into thick hair the way he'd wanted to for too many years. Barney was **wearing his ring**! That was fucking implicit permission to touch; at least when Barney was awake to tell him to fuck off.

"Trench."

Oh, I heard the gasp in there, Barney; it was enough to keep the subject from annoying him. "Trench? Why does Trench get to officiate weddings???" he was staring at permanently-crooked lips as he spoke, not really giving a shit about the subject.

"God only knows."

\--

"You may now kiss, the bride."

Barney threw rolled eyes to their 'minister' in an uncharacteristic show of temper. Though Lee had learned the hard way already that Barney was going to need some painful lessons about Lee not being any different than he was before he'd proposed. And certainly not needing protection from the likes of Mauser. Or anyone else.

And this was a prime opportunity.

While Barney was turning his head to glare, Lee smirked to himself, cupped his jaw before he could form a snarl, turned the resulting widening eyes to himself: and kissed him, deep, lush, and dirty -and fuck but that was good! Why the HELL had they waited so long??-, for just long enough for Barney to notice it was happening. Then he pulled back, grinning, and waited for payback.

And Barney, a silent laugh shaking his chest, fisted his stupid monkey suit's lapels and jerked him back close, muttering against his lips as their guests, and minister, howled with laughter, "Just for that I am damn well going to fuck you *right* inside our room," a biting kiss left Lee panting and reaching to fist his own hands in the nearest cloth and flesh as a deep growl vibrated on his lips, "Hard. Right there against that door to a busy hallway."

Lee's eyes dropped closed on a shiver of pure want, managing to mutter between kisses, "Gonna hold you to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I had in mind while describing ring, though it's too plain: <http://www.nino925.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/6/r66d.jpg>
> 
> I kinda prefer this one, <https://product-images2.therealreal.com/FJR01338_1_enlarged.jpg>, but instead of the diamond chips, this needs to be smooth gold. with just the eyes diamond.. and that tooth.. black pearl?
> 
> And this one is neat, <https://www.etsy.com/listing/192288775/18k-gold-skull-ring-eskulia-plated>, especially the whole mythology; nice. Though I'd reverse: silver band, gold skull. And definitely a diamond in that right eye. Fitting.
> 
> eh. very 'biker', <http://www.traxnyc.com/gallery/Raider-Skull-Ring-2328-Mens-Diamond-Rings-12.jpg>, but too many diamonds for barney, lol!
> 
> The initial scene had been scribbled some time ago, when more scenes appeared and asked to be a thing, I had to lookup in wikia where the Expendables are based.. and then cross my fingers that equal marriage rights had actually made it there! -shakes head at number of places it still hasn't-.  
> The caramel latte is a cheers to [ a fellow writer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2452445).  
> Trench was brought on by a convo about Arnold officiating weddings.  
> ..Googling for skull rings is far from the weirdest thing I've done for a fic.. but it did feel weird to realize that while some folks accesorize their wardrobes (which I might do once a year when I'm distracted).. I frequently *do* accesorize stories... weird, lol


	2. Made a man of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental eye-candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's not the lyrics.. but the actual vid of a song that makes a connection to the 'ship in my head. The words don't quite match Lee.. but the feeling does, for me. and the the vid (more so starting at 2:48) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWpmnR7n0FY>

Barney was aware of the warmth leaving his side, aware of being gently tugged by familiar hands into a hug against cool, slick leather. Aware of the whispered 'love you' as he drifted back to sleep. 

When he woke for real, he remembered Lee getting out of their bed and laughed at himself for a damn sap that he actually closed his eyes to remember it *right*. Wasn't often Lee woke up before Barney's body forced him out of bed. It felt weirdly..nice. And maybe just a little... good for his old heart. 

He was a sentimental fool, more like, for enjoying the touch of that 'married bliss' regular people babbled about.

The bed smelled of the love they'd made late into the night, slow and sweaty and full of stupid sweetness and laughter. Both of them strangely hungry for the simplest touch after spending a day riding their bikes to this isolated rental house in nowhere, Texas. He was still inclined to turn over and sleep some more; perchance to dream of those hours of on and off pleasure. 

But he knew better; he'd spend the day in pain if he stayed in here any longer and-

The hell? That sounded like... He looked toward his gear, thrown in the general direction of a dresser near the door last night. The one thing he knew he'd set down carefully was his guns. And, yeah, he could see one was missing. Almost any other day, he'd be rolling for a weapon and chasing the possible danger. Today, his instincts said that a single shot plus Lee awake and presumably armed with one of his guns did *not* equal attack.

His ears shifted to follow the sound of another single shot and a shattering 'ping'. The familiar slow speed of unhurried target practise. Good thing he'd brought extra ammo.

He got out of bed, still distracted by the faint sounds from what he'd guess was half a mile away, their echo bounced by all the nearby rock formations. 

Carelessly grabbing a shirt from the messily dumped saddle bag, and the same old jeans from yesterday, he wandered toward the bathroom, stretching as he walked, refusing to care he was acting like a dreamy idiot by slipping into the pleasant memories attached to some of those sore muscles. Weird as shit not to have anything to do, to plan, to worry about.

Still listening for the sound of Lee's entertainments coming in through all the open windows, he stopped by one to look out at the postcard-perfect tumbleweed landscape, looking for signs of his missing lover. It was still early in the morning, and already he could feel the warmth riding the breeze that played through the airy rooms. 

He remembered the feel of Lee's leathers against his bare skin earlier and grinned, knowing he had to be planning to ride, or he would never have put those things on in this weather. 

And he had to be wanting company, or he'd have gone while Barney slept rather than hang around playing with Barney's gun.

Taking his time in a cool shower, Barney's ears automatically stayed tuned to the .45 rounds until his attention was pulled by the ring he still wasn't used to always having on his left hand. He was *almost* used to the band's presence when he ran his soapy hand over himself, but nothing would ever make the diamonds' shine less distracting. It would have to be stashed away with his lucky ring, and Lee's band was going into his own hidden pocket. Safety before sentiment. 

But outside of actual missions he was damn well keeping this on. Nothing wrong with some *good* distraction. 

And he'd caught Lee smiling helplessly at it more than once. Barney grinned as he turned off the water, not bothering to dry off before pulling up the jeans and grabbing the shirt from the sink where he'd dropped it. Bringing out Lee's soft side, just for *him* to see, was worth the continued distraction of sparkles on his finger.

Idly running a hand through his hair without hope of taming it, he heard the Ducati being trick-revved out of the garage as he detoured back to the bedroom before heading for the door and his boots, smiling at the thought of Lee in such a good mood that he made like the greaser he claimed to have once been.

\--

A few weeks ago, Lee would never have believed how amazing his outlook on life could actually get. Waking up to the sight of Barney sleeping besides him, completely at ease, all bare skin and muscles -and bruises *he'd* pressed into that tough hide-, was better than the best workout. Made his blood warm, made his pulse race. Made endorphins trip their way through his system. 

Barney had *married* him. *Loved* him!

Wore his ring unhesitantly. 

Deliberately reaching out his own now-ringed right hand to thumb at the golden skull on Barney's hand when that waitress at Clary's had kept flirting had been... Lee grinned as the breeze sent his jury-rigged hanging target spinning. The look of shock and envy on the woman's face had made him feel on top of the world. Barney was *his*. Indulgent smile for his ego and all.

Rising from a roll as though avoiding a flurry of shots, one of his knife-tips buried itself at the top of the outer ring of the target. Another at the bottom, though that wobbled a bit. He needed to get used to that band on his finger.

The arm Barney kept throwing around his waist when they walked anywhere in public made *him* just as much Barney's. And made stupid joy echo around inside him. *Barney*... *His* Barney. Love him! 

He scrambled up a lone tree and pulled and took aim with the pistol he'd borrowed from his sleeping *husband* and tried to catch the target on its edge as it flicked in the gusting breeze again.

Eventually having enough of target practise, he gathered up his knives and reloaded Barney's gun, then looked up at the sun that had gotten rid of the chill left by the night in this semi-desert. Time for a ride.

He'd fooled around with the Ducati when he first got it; not knowing your tools is just not smart. But once he was satisfied with his skill with it, he just hadn't had the interest in trick-riding. 

But today, he was interested.

He would have howled at the moon, as a matter of fact, except he was way too fucking busy last night. And the night before, and.... and he damn well hoped and intended to be busy every night for the rest of his life! Even if some days it'd be 'busy' just holding each other, instead of getting nailed against the door to their room on their wedding night, or spending hours practically worshipping each other like last night.

But this morning, Barney was sleeping off a good fuck, whereas Lee was too jittery to lay still and watch him. 

Revving the bike up on its rear wheel sent adrenaline to mix with the crazy happy fiz in his blood and he headed down the empty desert road to the equally empty highway in front of their hideaway, sun and wind screaming sweet freedom over his bare skull.

By the time he'd worn down his bout of the hypers, he lost interest in seeing what tricks his body could still get the bike to do. 

Barney was back there somewhere. He could take these leathers off, have a shower, and... see what appealed more. They hadn't done breakfast in bed, yet...

He was still doing the odd wheelie as he rode back to the house, just because he could. Swerving figure-eights leisurely across the blacktop when he turned the last corner and saw the stretch of road for home. And started to smile for real.

Looked like Barney had gotten up. 

Lee rode the stretch gently, keeping his attention on the man smiling around what was left of his cigar -he must have found an overlook and been watching Lee play for a while-. Hair whipping with the lightly gusting breeze along with a nice deep-blue plaid shirt, wide-open and only staying on him because he had his arms in the sleeves, but otherwise letting the desert-bright sun shine off always-tanned abs; cigar smoke hazing Lee's view of the glint off the aviator glasses hiding Barney's eyes but not the expression of pleasure drawing his cheeks and forehead. The same ragged-ass old jeans he'd worn yesterday, and his dusty leather riding boots finished the hunger-inciting picture as he stood, solid as the hills around them, in the middle of the road watching Lee ride to a few feet of him.

Then Barney stalked forward slowly, pulling the cigar stub out and grinding it out as he came level with Lee, smiling in a way that used to be rare, but that Lee was glad to be getting familiar with. 

Ignoring the shirt whirling gently around them both, Barney laid a hand on Lee's chest and slid it on the smooth leather to the other side of his collar. "Had fun?" 

Lee's smile widened, glee coming back to the fore with Barney's presence, "Hell yeah." 

Standing against Lee's side now, still smiling, Barney raised the hand to Lee's jaw and tugged him up and over enough to meet him for a smoky kiss.

 

Lee's glasses didn't hide the great, open, unblemished joy on his face; and it made Barney *want* to live, and live long, with a drive he'd only ever felt for the job, before. Just so he'd get to see this, every day. To believe he was part of the reason for it. To taste Lee's skin, warm with rushing blood; breathe Lee's air, and just *be*. 

For now, he settled for a soft, brief kiss, just giving back the 'good morning' and 'love you' he'd gotten earlier. 

And Lee smiled right back at him when he pulled back, sheen of sweat on his forehead, fitted leather pants a pleasure to look at, now that Barney didn't have to jerk his eyes away from eyeing him up. 

Then Barney straightened and reached for the nearest handlebar, feeling incredibly calm and easy. Happy. He nodded at the pillion seat, "Scoot up?" Sometimes Lee tempted him to be deliberately bossy, just to see him react with a rant, but this was Lee's bike: simple respect dictated he ask.

Lee's grin changed to a bit of a smirk, but he willingly kicked his foot back and hitched it on the pillion footrest, eyes on Barney as he slowly leg-pressed himself up and back with his other foot still in the driver's slot, watching Barney's arm muscles stand out as he took Lee's weight as it shifted on the bike, and kept it steady.

Then Barney carefully straddled the bike and settled himself in the rocket's ride position; and waited as Lee slid down to curve around him, hands wrapping around Barney's chest. And then, of course, Lee had to tease, "Sure you can handle this thing, old man?"

Barney snorted a chuckle and teased right back, "You just hang on to me, pretty boy."

"Always."

The quiet word was anything but a joke and Barney reached up and squeezed Lee's hands against his heart for a minute, a finger stroking the band Lee was probably not nearly used to yet.

And then he gunned it down that dusty highway, grinning madly with Lee whooping in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where brave are free and lovers soar  
> Come ride with me to the distant shore  
> -Rascal Flatts, Life is a highway
> 
> Clary's - http://www.galveston.com/clarysseafood/  
> Ducati pillion rider - <http://www.morebikes.co.uk/go-pillion-randy-mamola>
> 
> Now I want to DRAW that end shot!


End file.
